


Just a taste

by beetlejuicelover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Teasing, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7204367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetlejuicelover/pseuds/beetlejuicelover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really? Just what is worth moaning about?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a taste

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn't been looked over by anyone, any and all mistakes are my own.
> 
> I picture Dean at 17 maybe 18 so Sam is 13/14

"Fuck!" Dean shudders as his orgasm rolls throw him. Panting, he tosses the magazine away. He knows he should clean up. Sammy will be home from school soon. Instead he closes his eyes and enjoys the relaxed feeling that is currently running through his body. After a few minutes he sigh and sits up. Looking down Dean makes a face at the mess he left on his stomach. His mind flashes back to the last town he was in. Mindy, or was it Mandy...Candy? Whoever it was moaning so good as she swallowed his load. His dick gives a weak twitch as he remembers how good it felt. His curiosity is peeked though. Shooting a look at the closed door he swipes a finger through the drying mess.

He stares at it, turning his finger slowly, looking at it. Much like after the first time he touched himself. He brings his finger to his mouth slowly and gives it a tentative swipe with the tip of his tongue. It tastes like salt and Deans brows come together in slight confusion. Its not bad but definitely not something worth going crazy over like she did. Even still, once his finger is sucked clean he can't help sliding his finger through the mess again and quickly bringing it to his mouth.

Lips slide down, tongue curling around his finger. He sucks it in deeper, tongue teasing as he does. His breath hitches and his other hand slides down his side. His hand just cups his slowly hardening cock when his peace is broken.

"What are you doing?" Sam's voice breaks towards the end.

Dean's eyes widen as he grabs for something to cover himself with.

"Dude! Screw off!"

"But Dean," Sam drops his book bag by the door. Eyes closing slightly as they trail down his big brothers body, "I like watching you."

"Sam," Dean's voice is strained. "We can't..that was one time."

"Let's make it twice." Sam states in such a careless way Dean pauses. Before he can remember why its such a bad idea, Sam is perched at the foot of the bed. Sitting crossed-legged and blinking at him almost innocently. Dean's not stupid though. He sees that twitch at the corner of Sam's mouth. The way he is sitting almost too still.

Dean's eyes close. He's going to Hell. There is no question about it. Even still his legs open a little wider, bending at the knee. He's not even sure if he will get hard again this quick. Hands slide up his thighs, past his groin and he slowly scrapes his nails up to tweek his nipples.

"Why did you have your finger in your mouth?"

Deans eyes open and he stares dumbly at his brother. "What?"

"Why did you have your finger in your mouth?" He repeats each word slowly as he leans closer. "Where you pretending it was a dick?"

Dean's cheeks turn pink, "What?! No!"

Sam blinks at him coming closer, "Then why?" His head tilts as he looks his brother over. "I've thought of it before."

"You-what?" Dean scoots up a bit, leaning into his pillows.

"I've thought of how good you'd feel in my mouth."

"Sammy." Deans hand closes around his dick. Slowly sliding along the length as he hardens. Sam's eyes are glued to his brother. Sam's hands come to rest on Dean's thighs and catches his brothers eyes.

"Have you thought of it Dean? Of you big hard dick slamming into my throat." Dean moans. "Of my wet mouth sucking you in?" Sam brings his face closer, watching a bead of precum appear. He winks at Dean before swiping the tip with his tongue.

"Holy Jesus! Sam, Sammy please." Dean is panting, his fist almost too tight as his hips rise up with each thrust.

That was all Sam needed before he's pushing Dean's hand away and replacing it with his own. He teases Dean with a loose grip. Slowly sliding his fingers up his length. "Ya know, you never answered me."

Dean's eyebrows scrunch in confusion and Sam takes pity on him.

"Have you thought of me blowing you?" His question is accompanied with a light blow of air to Deans aching cock.

"Yes." Escapes clenched teeth.

"Tell me."

"I want to know what your mouth feels like. If its different." Sam's eyes narrow slightly but he leans down. 

Slowly wrapping his lips around Dean, he swipes his tongue at the tip. Dean jumps and Sam mentally smiles. Taking a deep breath through his nose, he slides his mouth down slowly. Enjoying the feel of Dean's hard length on his tongue. Bringing his head up he sucks in his cheeks before bobbing down again. He doesn't go far but he slowly takes more each time. He sets a slow, teasing pace.

"Sammy, Sammy please. More. Sam, I need..Sam" Dean's hips give shallow thrusts trying not to force more then Sam can handle but its quickly becoming a losing battle. Sams fist wraps around Deans base and rises to meet his mouth. With the aid of his hand, Sam quickly takes up a faster tempo. Dean is close, jerking under Sam's bobbing head. A whispered voice, something he remembers the girls at school giggling about comes to Sam then and with the next bob down he moans.

"Sam!" One of Dean's hands find his too long hair and pulls. "Sammy, Sam I can't...I'm gonna-" Dean shudders and Sam pulls back to where only Dean's tip is left in his mouth. Tongue probes at the slit as he silently urges him to cum. 

A too tight pull of his hair is the only warning Sam gets before Dean is groaning out his name. Sam moans at the first taste before swallowing. More is hitting the back of his throat and he pulls back. Hand still working his brother through his orgasm as he watches. Quickly he bends down, tongue running the length trying to catch every drop he missed. Dean is panting as Sam still covers him with little licks. Head tilted Sam gives a curious swipe at Deans balls and Dean whimpers, too much after two orgasms.

He's pulled up and Dean tucks him into his side. A kiss is laid on his crown as Deans fingers run lazy laps   
along the length of Sam's back. Sam moans pushing his hips into his brothers side. Dean cups him, gently squeezing as Sam ruts into his grip. Its not long before Sam is cumming in his pants. 

"Shit Sammy." Dean lets out a small laugh. "That was.." Dean stops unsure how to finish.

"Better?" Sam's questions softly. All signs of his earlier bravo gone.  
"Definitely. Now get up, I need a shower and so do you."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think?


End file.
